


Feverish Predicament

by mzblackpoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Noctis’s three alphas are left in a pinch to provide the necessary resources for him to built his nest with little to no funds.They’re also literally backpacking across the continent.





	Feverish Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> A little hurt and comfort for a needy, needy prince in heat.
> 
> No smut btw.

Ignis is the first to notice the signs of Noctis’s heat, he always is. Noctis only shrugs, his heats don’t really bother him. Ignis gives Gladiolus a knowing look through the mirror, the shield gives a grim nod. They’ll have to take on a load of hunts to get enough money to stay at a hotel during Noctis’s heat. They don’t have much time until Noctis’s heat hits full blown.

 

Ignis announces their stop in a small town for the night much to Prompto’s delight. Noctis is long asleep again. 

 

“Prompto, take Noctis in first. We’re heading out,” Ignis instructs placing a sagging, near empty pouch into the blonde alpha’s hands.

 

“Already? Don’t you wanna rest a bit first?” Prompto asks.

 

“No can do. There’s no time to waste, we need the funds.” With that Ignis turns away joining Gladio in checking their equipment.

 

Prompto watches a second longer before opening the passenger door and shaking Noctis awake. The prince is as reluctant as ever, lazily slapping Prompto’s hand away. It takes a lot of effort and squabbling before Prompto finally get Noctis onto his back. He wanders for nearly half an hour before he finds an inn. It’s a small little place and Prompto hopes they don’t charge too much, they really don’t have much money left.

 

The storekeeper instantly sits up straight upon seeing Prompto walk in with someone on his back. He reassures the man that Noctis is simply sleeping. He barters with the storekeeper until the man reluctantly give Prompto a slight discount.

 

Prompto plops the still sleeping Noctis onto the large bed and sheds his shoes. He removes Noctis’s boots as well. He takes a seat on the floor leaning against the side of the bed and counts the remaining coins. They really don’t have enough money. He prays the others will complete a few hunts, otherwise they might not be able to afford dinner tonight. Leaning his head back, he listens to Noctis’s soft snoring. Prompto can smell the omega’s pheromones growing stronger and more potent.

 

He slowly climbs into the bed slipping in next to Noctis and wraps his arms around the omega as he lays down. Perhaps he’ll grab a wink of sleep.

 

Prompto wakes violently, eyes snapping open. He searches the room quickly only to find no threat. Instead he finds Noctis’s arm thrown over his chest,  _ that’s  _ what woke him. Prompto exhales loudly flopping back down. Noctis’s pheromones are even stronger now.

 

Noctis rolls onto his back throwing his arm to the side, it dangles off the side of the bed. His face contorts and scrunches up and he lets out an unhappy growl. 

 

In only picks up from them. Noctis wakes for a moment looking around in a haze, calling his mates’ names. Prompto holds him close and scents the omega. It only calms him a little bit. The omega feels around the bed, pulling the comforter and sheets to build a small nest. The three pillows are thrown in. noctis lets out a huff and rearranges his nest. The continues to move things around until Prompto stops him. The omega reeks of distress and it makes Prompto’s chest ache. His alpha instincts scream to soothe his mate, but there’s not much he can do.

 

Prompto quickly strips them both and adds their clothing to the nest. Noctis grips his shirt tightly, breathing in his alpha scent as he snuggles up to Prompto. The stench of distress slowly fades away and is replaced with the warm, floral scent of happiness and content.

 

An hour passes before Noctis wakes again, this time confused and completely in a daze. His eyes are unfocused and glossy, half lidded and barely seeing. The omega lets out a whine, his nest isn’t right, it just isn’t. He fumbles around and Prompto takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. He hums and purrs but it doesn’t do anything. Noctis’s scent grows increasingly distressed and confused. His free hand searches around the bed for his other mates.

 

Prompto pulls Noctis into his chest, holding his mate tightly. The omega cries out, tears leaking from his eyes as his hands grip Prompto’s back. He whimpers, calling for this other mates who don’t respond. Prompto whines low, he’s just as lost. He doesn’t know what to do to comfort his omega. He wishes desperately to soothe his suffering mate. He buries his face into Noctis’s neck giving their bond mark a lick before biting down. Noctis gasps, trembling in his arms before he relaxes, becoming limp.

 

Prompto lays them down, holding Noctis to his chest. He purrs and hums softly. Noctis lays limp and sated in his alphas arms but Prompto can still smell his need for Ignis and Gladio. He keeps Noctis in his arms until the two return, bursting through the door in a flurry. Prompto gives a whine and they’re dropping their equipment.

 

They strip rapidly, tossing their clothes onto the bed before climbing in. Noctis wakes immediately and launches himself at his returned mates. They wrap him into a tight hug. They purr and growl, responding to the omega’s cries. Prompto presses his chest to Noctis’s back as Ignis and Gladio rub their necks too Noctis’s neck, scenting him. Their omega keens and whines, his tears quickly dry away. Instead he now purrs blissfully, running his hands over their bodies. Touching their bare skin and scenting them back.

 

They take turns biting and sucking on their bond marks soothing their omega’s ache. Gladio takes extra care to suck on Noctis’s swollen scent gland that emits strong pheromones that signal his heat. His scent grows strong and potent but his three alphas hold him close, arms wrapped around his protectively. They kiss his dried tears away, each purring deep in their chests. 

 

Prompto silently slips away, letting Ignis and Gladio lay down encasing Noctis between their bodies. He knows Noctis need them right now. He quickly sets aside the abandoned equipment before slipping back into bed.

 

Noctis holds his hand when he returns, purring contentedly because he’s fine now. He’s fine with his three mates by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda different yea? from what I usually write
> 
> it's not too bad though
> 
> tumblr: [mzblackpoison](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/) and my [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
